


everything reminds me of you.

by renniewrites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst!, Family Reunion, M/M, bff, did i say angst? .... enjoy reading <3, i guess a somewhat happy ending?, post-breakup one shot, renjun is a sad bby :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renniewrites/pseuds/renniewrites
Summary: renjun struggles to cope at a family reunion after his break up with ex, donghyuck.





	everything reminds me of you.

**Author's Note:**

> the renhyuck tag is looking dry lately :(  
again, apologising for my bad writing!!

The last time his family saw Donghyuck was when he was slow dancing with Renjun. The smaller had his head rest on his shoulder as they danced in circles. Fairy lights surrounded their safe haven on the dance floor. It reminded him of how Donghyuck had asked him to prom. A trail of fairy lights across the botanical gardens that led all the way up to his home, him. At that moment, Renjun thought they last forever.

Being an aspiring photographer was something he’d always been interested in from a young age. The first photo he ever took was of his hometown’s sunset when he had visited on summer holidays with his mother. He would never forget the look on his grandmother’s face as she looked at the digital viewfinder; she was so proud of her only grandson. The last photo he ever took was of Donghyuck – the day before they broke up. Since that day, he’s never picked up his camera. His whole entire relationship was documented in the photos that remained in his memory card. Sure, he still had his sweaters, his chargers and his stash of chocolate bars but to him, it wasn’t able to replace the empty void in his heart – the void of his ex-lover. When the news came of a family reunion, Renjun shut down his thoughts. His mother constantly nagged him that it’d be a way to move on from him, but as much as he wanted the pain to end, he didn’t want to forget being loved. He didn’t want to forget the time when he was happiest.

“You have to come.” His mother would constantly yell down from the hall. No matter how hard he tried to get out of it, he was going. He pulled his yellow suitcase from underneath his bed and placed it on his day bed. The suitcase was covered in badly painted sunflowers.

_“This way when you go far away from me, I’ll always bring happiness to you.” Renjun laughed as he finished the petal of the second last sunflower. The two boys were sprawled out on Renjun’s bed, wrapped in each other’s company. The tips of Donghyuck’s fingers would every once in a while, run down the smaller boy’s back. He’d whisper in his ear, “You’re doing so well baby.” Before kissing the marks on his neck that he had left a few nights ago. Renjun turned his head to connect their lips in a needy kiss before pulling away to continue painting. _

_“Hey, that wasn’t long enough.” He’d whine before Renjun would place a dot of yellow paint on the top of his nose. _

_“My sunflower.” He started at the boy in awe._

“Mom! I need another suitcase.” Renjun yelled from where he stood. The suitcase he once loved made him feel sick to his stomach. In the end, the plane ride over to his hometown wasn’t special, other than his Mom being unable to contain her excitement to be back home. Although once they landed, collected their luggage and waited for their family members – he spotted a familiar tucked away corner.

_He felt a hot breath on the sensitive part of his neck as his boyfriend left a series of pecks. It was unfamiliar as that what he was famous for, letting everyone know that Renjun was his. Renjun laughed, trying to push the boy away from him. _

_“P-people will see, idiot!” It wasn’t like he cared though; he loved the attention. He just loved being loved. Donghyuck pressed a kiss on the tip of his nose, wrapping his arms around his neck. _

_“How’d did I get so lucky to have my baby?” He whispered as he leant his head against Renjun’s chest. _

_“I dunno.” He shyly responded as he ran a hand through the younger’s hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his Mom gesture to come back. He sighed before whispering, “We have to go Hyuck.” He pulled the boy gently off his chest and planted a kiss on his lips as they begun to walk back to his Mom with their hands intertwined. _

“Renjun! Look how much you’ve grown!” His grandmother embraced him in a tight hug, he melted in her embrace. They pulled apart as she greeted her daughter.

“Where’s Donghyuck?” She looked around as Renjun’s grip on the handle of his suitcase tightened. He took a deep breath before telling her, “We broke up.” Before he knew it, his grandmother had him in another hug. He was grateful she didn’t ask about the details. He knew she’d understand.

The reunion had brought all of Renjun’s cousins, aunties and uncles which he loved. Especially little Chenle, his first cousin. He was there when he was born- his aunt letting him be the first one to hold him. He hadn’t seen Chenle in two years since the last reunion which was realistically a wedding. Once he had seen the younger boy walk through the front gate, he stood up. The blonde boy bolted towards his cousin’s arms. Renjun picked him up and spun him in circles, hugging him.

“Lele! You’re so big now!” He laughed as he placed the boy back on his own two feet. The younger latched onto his legs, cuddling them tightly.

“Jeje! Where’s DonDon?” He replied. His voice was youthful and bright which made Renjun stop in his tracks. He couldn’t tell him they weren’t together or else Chenle would be sad but then he deserved to know since he adored Donghyuck. His thoughts drifted.

_“DonDon! Again! Again!” Renjun watched as Donghyuck spun the young boy around by his hands. He could see him being a good father, he could see them being a cute family. As the older placed Chenle down on the ground, he gave the smaller boy a high five. Although, Chenle had other plans. He placed a kiss on his cheek. _

_“Lele! You better hope Jeje didn’t see!” Donghyuck dramatically gasped as Chenle turned his head towards his older cousin. Renjun decided to play along, making an angry pout. He pushed himself up out of the chair and stomped his way to sit beside the younger boy. Chenle curled into Donghyuck as Renjun chased after him for a kiss. Their laughs were so loud that day that his grandmother had to tell them to be quiet._

_“Lele, give cousin Jeje a kiss!” Donghyuck placed the younger on his lap as Chenle shook his head, “Fine! I will!” He turned his head to his boyfriend before planting a kiss on his cheek. _

_“Lele wants to be like DonDon!” Chenle followed soon after placing a kiss on Renjun’s cheek. _

“Jeje? Are you there?” Chenle waved a hand in front of his cousin. Snapping back in reality Renjun stood up and left the boy alone, he ran to wherever he’s feet took him.

_“I’ll stay by your side forever.” _

His mind was being flooded with memories; it was too overwhelming.

_“How’d I get so lucky to have my baby?” _

With every step, he’s chest tightened. He couldn’t get the oxygen through his lungs.

_“I’ll always bring happiness to you.” _

Once he stopped, the air caught up with him. Renjun pulled his phone from the back pocket and dialled the number he knew off by heart.

“Hello?” The phone spoke.

“I’m sorry. I said I needed time, but I c-can’t...” Renjun whimpered out, “I can’t lose you.”

“You have reached the message bank of Lee Donghyuck. Please wait for the beep to lea-” Renjun hung up the phone as he melted into the footpath, whimpering. The thing with heartbreak is at the time you think you’d never get over it but, in the end, these experiences make us stronger people.

A month later, Renjun received a call from an old friend, that same old friend would be his first heartbreak but would never stop being his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> remember, heartbreak is an experience to make you stronger <3 
> 
> [ the twt ](https://twitter.com/reniewrites)
> 
> [ the dying cc :(](https://curiouscat.me/reniewrites)


End file.
